zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Pilot and Space Pirate: Judy VS Star Wolf
Chapter 3. The Great Fox II was soon about to pass Fichina. They still didn´t know Fox´s whereabouts, but wanted to look for everywhere as the signal´s location drew nearer. Judy and Nick were getting to know each other better in the ship´s command center. The two told each other their backstories, and how they ended up into this situation. “After Andross´ defeat, I really wanted to stop the life of a pirate and return to Corneria. But alas, we´re at war again”, Nick explained. “I know how you feel. I wanted to be a hero too like Fox McCloud, but this is too much for the Lylat system. Evil is emerging from Venom again, and we must do something about it”, Judy told, drinking some coffee. “You´re right, but you can be a hero yourself now too. Even when you find Star Fox, you can still do your part in this struggle. Corneria never has enough heroes”, Nick was impressed by Judy´s determination. “You really believe so?” Judy thought. Nick was now acting just as supportive as her own teammates were. “I do, Judy”, Nick smiled. Suddenly, Fay and Miyu noticed something in the sensors. “We´ve picked up Arwing activity! It´s coming from Fichina!” the spaniel shouted. “Bingo! They must be there”, Gazelle said. “Careful, we don´t know where they might be hiding. I better scout ahead and see what´s up”, Judy said. She went to her Arwing and flew to the planet´s atmosphere. It was awfully quiet in the snowy planet. Judy tried to find the location of the signal. Suddenly, four Wolfen flew into her direction. “Look Boss, it´s an Arwing!” Leon´s voice was heard. “This is Star Wolf. What are you doing in here, lonely Arwing pilot?” Wolf asked Judy on her communicator. “This is Captain Judy Hopps from the Valkyries of Corneria. We´re looking for Star Fox, we don´t want any trouble”, the rabbit answered. She didn´t know Star Wolf yet. “Ah, little girl is all lost and all alone on a distant planet like this”, Panther laughed evilly. “Her team flies with the ship that captured the transport of the escaped princess! Get her!” Duke reminded. Star Wolf started their attack. It was not an easy fight. Judy was a great pilot, but the dastardly Star Wolf team was way more experienced then she was. Even though she managed to take down Leon who tried to lock onto her, the three other pilots were quickly on her tail again. “Make me mad and your life is as good as gone!” Panther shot into her direction. “May day, I need reinforcements! Three against one!” Judy talked to her communicator. “Do something! Captain is in trouble!” Gazelle´s voice was heard. As Judy kept on fighting, another Arwing flew into the scene. But it wasn´t Gazelle, Miyu or Fay on it. It was Nick, who had borrowed it. The fox valiantly defended his new ally. The two put up a much better fight against Star Fox´s archenemies. It didn´t take long until they fled the scenery again. “Thank you. You saved my life”, Judy was happy to be alright. “You´re welcome. I´ve known those guys for a long time. Always picking on those smaller than them”, Nick told. “Is everything all right?” Gazelle´s voice asked. “Yes, it is now. Lead the way, Star Fox shouldn´t be far”, Judy said. She wasn´t wrong. The original Great Fox had landed into a valley near, where the team was about to go look for Vixy. Fox noticed the Great Fox II soon on the horizon. “Could it be who I think it is?” Falco said to him. “Yes. Our young friend´s here”, Fox smiled. The newer ship landed, and Judy went to greet Fox with her friends. “Fox! You´re alive! We´ve been missing you”, the rabbit said. “Great to see you too alright, Captain Hopps. Is there something that has been troubling you?” Fox noticed her friends. “Venom is attacking Corneria again. We need your help”, she told. “I know. We´re looking for my mother, Vixy Reinard. She knows something about this too”, Fox said. “Who are those guys?” Slippy noticed Nick, Finnick and Krystal coming from inside the ship. “They´re my friends. Escorting the princess of Cerinia back to Corneria with an artifact that shouldn´t fall into the wrong hands”, Judy told as Nick introduced himself to Fox. As he saw Krystal, the legendary pilot was smitten. “Wow. She´s beautiful”, he blushed while introducing himself to her. “Fox…so you made it here”, another female voice asked. A shadowy figure approached the site. Removing her helmet, it was Vixy Reinard. “Mom!” Nick went to hug her. “I thought I´d never see you again”, she smiled. “I love family reunions”, Finnick said. “Do you have it with you, the secret you´ve been talking about?” Peppy asked. “Yes. While I was captured, I noticed that Andross had another base in Venom, in case the main one would fall. It´s hidden well, and I´ve got the map in a hologram projector. But even worse is that the new leader of Venom, Bellwether, plans to resurrect him using ancient Krazoa powers in the base. Only one spirit is missing, that used to be in Cerinia before it was destroyed”, Vixy explained. “You mean this?” Krystal showed the stone. “Exactly! You must be the Princess of the planet, glad you´re safe. But now we must hurry, we need to deliver both the map and the spirit to Cornerian forces so we can plan our next move”, Vixy said. “Where is that projector?” Judy asked. “Follow me”, Vixy led them outside to a large junkyard. In the snowy junkyard, there was a large hologram projector in the middle that was almost deactivated. “There that base map is. Let´s get it”, Vixy pointed. “All right. No time to lose”, Judy went to the junkyard. “Careful. It´s very delicate technology”, the vixen told. Suddenly, they heard the noises of a spaceship engine. “Hey, somebody´s coming!” Nick pointed out. “Uh oh”, Judy heard the noises louder. “Heh heh heh! Thanks for helping me out, bunny!” Duke´s voice was heard. “You!” the rabbit was shocked. “You thought that little sparring match put me down? Think again!” Duke landed closer. “What are you doing in here? Isn´t your boss calling you back?” Nick wondered. “Oh no, Wolf isn´t my boss. Think again”, Duke laughed. He noticed the hologram projector and activated his ship´s tractor beam. “Hey! Give that back!” Judy said. “Bellwether´s going to be mighty pleased to discover her stolen plans in here! Smell you later!” Duke was about to leave the scenery. “Come back you weasel scum!” Judy shouted in his direction. “We can´t let him escape! Here!” Falco threw a tiny tracking device on Duke´s Wolfen before he managed to leave. “Let´s go back. We can follow him in the outer space”,Krystal said. The teams went back to their ships, ready to chase a weasel. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe